Barney and the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series (Tape 1)
Barney and the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series (Tape 1) (Early 1992 Version) Part 1 to 122 * Part 1: The Backyard Show Intro * Part 2: TBS - Chapter 1 * Part 3: I Love You (1988 Version) * Part 4: TBS - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Hey Hey The Gangs are Here (1988 Version) * Part 6: TBS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: I Love You (Reprise, 1988 Version) * Part 8: TBS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Bumping Up and Down (1988 Version) * Part 10: TBS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Six Little Ducks (1988 Version) * Part 12: TBS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Baby Bumblebee (1988 Version) * Part 14: TBS - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Humpty Dumpty (1988 Version) * Part 16: TBS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: Hickory Dickory Dock (1988 Version) * Part 18: TBS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: This Little Piggy (1988 Version) * Part 20: TBS - Chapter 10 * Part 21: If You're Happy and You Know It (1988 Version) * Part 22: TBS - Chapter 11 for Let Me Out of Here * Part 23: TBS - Chapter 12 for Ready for the Birthday Show * Part 24: Hello, Hello, Hello (1988 Version) * Part 25: I've Been Working on the Railroad (1988 Version) * Part 26: TBS - Chapter 13 for Music Around * Part 27: Little Bunny Foo Foo (1988 Version) * Part 28: TBS - Chapter 14 for Michael Talking * Part 29: For He's a Jolly Good Fellow (1988 Version) * Part 30: TBS - Chapter 15 * Part 31: The Hokey Pokey (1988 Version) * Part 32: TBS - Chapter 16 for Micheal and Amy Inside and Hokey Pokey Again * Part 33: The Backyard Show Credits * Part 34: Three Wishes Intro * Part 35: TW - Chapter 1 * Part 36: Do You're Ears Hang Low (1989 Version) * Part 37: TW - Chapter 2 * Part 38: I Love You (1989 Version) * Part 39: TW - Chapter 3 * Part 40: London Town (1989 Version) * Part 41: TW - Chapter 4 * Part 42: Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (1989 Version) * Part 43: TW - Chapter 5 for Touch the Ground * Part 44: Mr Knickerbocker (1989 Version) * Part 45: TW - Chapter 6 * Part 46: Take Me Out to the Ball Game (1989 Version) * Part 47: TW - Chapter 7 * Part 48: I See the Moon (1989 Version) * Part 49: TW - Chapter 8 * Part 50: The Rocket Song (1989 Version) * Part 51: TW - Chapter 9 for Watch Your Step * Part 52: TW - Chapter 10 for Coming for Moonkin * Part 53: Pat a Cake (1989 Version) * Part 54: Jack Be Nimble (1989 Version) * Part 55: TW - Chapter 11 for How About Ring Around the Rosy * Part 56: Ring Around the Rosy (1989 Version) * Part 57: TW - Chapter 12 for Let's Play London Bridge * Part 58: London Bridge (1989 Version) * Part 59: TW - Chapter 13 * Part 60: The Rocket Song (Reprise, 1989 Version) * Part 61: TW - Chapter 14 * Part 62: Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1989 Version) * Part 63: TW - Chapter 15 * Part 64: Friends are Forever (1989 Version) * Part 65: TW - Chapter 16 for Goodbye and The Closing Program * Part 66: Three Wishes Credits * Part 67: A Day at the Beach Intro * Part 68: I Love You (1989 Version) * Part 69: ADATB - Chapter 1 * Part 70: Three Little Speckled Frogs (1989 Version) * Part 71: ADATB - Chapter 2 * Part 72: She Waded in the Water (1989 Version) * Part 73: ADATB - Chapter 3 * Part 74: The More We Get Together (1989 Version) * Part 75: ADATB - Chapter 4 * Part 76: ADATB - Chapter 5 for Barney Comes to Life * Part 77: Barney is our Dinosaur (1989 Version) * Part 78: ADATB - Chapter 6 * Part 79: A Sailor Went to Sea (1989 Version) * Part 80: ADATB - Chapter 7 * Part 81: This is the Way We Walk the Beach (1989 Version) * Part 82: ADATB - Chapter 8 * Part 83: Are You Hungry (1989 Version) * Part 84: ADATB - Chapter 9 * Part 85: Peanut Butter (1989 Version) * Part 86: ADATB - Chapter 10 * Part 87: Swimming, Swimming (1989 Version) * Part 88: ADATB - Chapter 11 * Part 89: There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (1989 Version) * Part 90: ADATB - Chapter 12 * Part 91: Row Row Row Your Boat (1989 Version) * Part 92: ADATB - Chapter 13 * Part 93: This is the Way We Leave the Beach (1989 Version) * Part 94: ADATB - Chapter 14 * Part 95: A Day at the Beach Credits * Part 96: Waiting for Santa Intro * Part 97: WFS - Chapter 1 for When Santa Comes to our House * Part 98: Waiting for Santa (1990 Version) * Part 99: WFS - Chapter 2 * Part 100: I Love You (1990 Version) * Part 101: WFS - Chapter 3 * Part 102: S-A-N-T-A (1990 Version) * Part 103: WFS - Chapter 4 for Star Light, Star Bright * Part 104: WFS - Chapter 5 for Derek's House * Part 105: Up on the Housetop (1990 Version) * Part 106: Jingle Bells (1990 Version) * Part 107: WFS - Chapter 6 * Part 108: Winter's Wonderful (1990 Version) * Part 109: WFS - Chapter 7 * Part 110: Skating Skating (1990 Version) * Part 111: WFS - Chapter 8 * Part 112: The Elves Rap (1990 Version) * Part 113: WFS - Chapter 9 * Part 114: Let's All Do the Little Tapping (1990 Version) * Part 115: WFS - Chapter 10 * Part 116: Jolly Old Saint Nicholas (1990 Version) * Part 117: WFS - Chapter 11 * Part 118: We Wish You are Merry Christmas (1990 Version) * Part 119: Deck the Halls (1990 Version) * Part 120: WFS - Chapter 12 for Backyard Gang Leaves and Go Home * Part 121: WFS - Chapter 13 * Part 122 and Final Part: Waiting for Santa Credits Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!! Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang